


Beauty and the Demon

by kaylaagron



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaagron/pseuds/kaylaagron
Summary: When his people are tormented by an evil his human half couldn't handle, Inuyasha is forced to seek the other half through a connection he only wished to forget.But with this, comes a past he doesn't want to embrace, and a price he has to pay in exchange.[Readaptation of Beauty and the Beast.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is after a long hiatus of writing, and also my first fic in this verse, so there will be mistakes along the way. None of the characters or elements are my own - Inuyasha or Disney - but simply a work of the two merged into one. 
> 
> A brief chapter for Chapter 1 - to start things up.

Exhaustion consumed the hanyou with each staggering step he took in his search, desperation and defeat clinging to every fiber of his being. Dirt soiled his sanguine robes and scratches adorned lanky appendages, where he adamantly refused to be garbed in fancy ensemble solely because of his royal status. Besides, it wasn't as if both sides of the coin scorned his very existence...

So why was  _he_ doing this again?

He could almost snort in indignation.

Plagued by the true bane of existence —  _the_ hanyou that everyone should be shunning at every turn, flinging inanimate objects at his head, attempting to obliterate the virulent creature (even though he  _wished_ a mere curse could void that piece of scum) — the enticement of Shikon no Tama's prowess have lead Naraku to lay waste on his lands, massacring his people with the shards gathered in his thirst to seek the completion of the sacred jewel.

Every single day, their palace would be badgered by flocks of humans, pestering the royalty to do  _something_ to impede this epitome of pandemonium and megalomania.

And all of a sudden, the Inu prince was useful, not some abomination they warned their children about.

He hadn't asked for the bastard of a yokai demon to impregnate his mother and left them both to their devices once he was conceived, nor did he ask for the furry appendages that stuck out like a sore thumb whenever he willed himself to forget — even for an ephemeral moment — that he  _wasn't_ a half-demon.

Despite his bloodline, loneliness had dominated most of his childhood and being ostracized by all humans that shrouded him, there was no one who showed him a silver of kindness or warmth. All except his mother.

Which led him back to his reluctant trek across the forest, where no humans dared lay a foot into yet had no qualms about sending a half-human into the unknown. Were they not aware that demons loathed hanyous as much?

But his mother had implored that he voyaged to entreat the very demon made his life into a living hell — his dog of a father, Inu no Taisho.

Whatever had compelled her to have the slightest notion that  _he_ would come running to provide assistance, to a woman and by extension, her citizens, he hadn't bothered inquiring about whereabouts nor her living conditions, or  _heck_ , a remote possibility of a child that he had left, he wished he had a modicum of that hope. Because what the hell, he had been going around in circles and not sighted the renowned castle she had spoken so highly of.

A frustrated growl bellowed from his lips, canine teeth grating mercilessly against chapped flesh and successfully coaxing ichor to flood the confines of his mouth.

"Where are you, you asshole."

Almost as soon as the words were uttered, a snarl hissed and the Inu prince jumped to his feet immediately, gaunt fingers curling around his sheathed sword and swiveled upon heels, waving it as a taunt.

Silence descended, but his guard wasn't easily lowered with fervent instincts kicking in and a familiar stench permeated his nostrils, wafting by.

Tenebrosity cloaked any movements, shadows hushed to a standstill as furry appendages twitched in discomfort, that the aura emanating from the mysterious figure could be alluring, yet dangerous at the same time.

"Show yourself, dammit. I don't want to repeat myself twice."

At the threat, a quiet chuckle resonated from his back and he spun around, managing to catch a glimpse of molten golden irises issuing a silent challenge.

Unbidden outrage had the prince's fingers trembling unconsciously, and a step was dared to close between the two.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Another mirthful laugh, fluttering in the winds that carried the vocals, and pale knuckles balled into a tight grip.

Whoever it was, was treating him like a prey, and a predator awaiting their next pounce, to throw him into a frenzy, and catch him by surprise.

Hackles thoroughly raised, a smirk graced his lips as he issued his own provocation, aureate eyes glistening with mischief.

"Aw, a full-fledged demon can't even take me on? I knew my reputation—"

Before his sentence could be finished, a feral howl reverberated and not a fleeting second later, did a flash of silver lunge at him, two physiques colliding against each other without preamble.

Breath knocked out of his lungs, Inuyasha's sword seemingly dissipated from his unyielding grasp and flung against a nearby tree, lodging deeply into the bark when strong fingers pierced through porcelain flesh and evoked a wordless cry, reluctant to allow a single moment of vulnerability prevail as a repercussion of his thoughtless words.

Barbarous nails sunk into jugular, soaking fingertips with the blood oozing from the trapped Inu's skin each time he struggled against the brutal hold, earning nothing but a steady flow of essence escaping his body and the humiliation gripping him.

Eyes screwed shut, he stewed in silence, resenting the fact that he had been defeated and refusing to meet what would be a scalding pair of condescending eyes boring straight into his visage, accompanied by a vainglorious smirk.

But nothing came as a greater shock, than a dispassionate voice conveying a disdain that shuddered through Inuyasha's frame.

"Choose your next words carefully, half-breed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter in the forest leads to baffling revelations, not something either wished to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some errors here and there regarding certain terminology suitable for this era.

Each hike across the capacious greenery that engulfed the darkest depths of the forest prickled at his skin, the deafening silence echoing with every howl of wind lashing upon flesh a screaming reminder of his ineptitude.

Macilent fingers rose to pinch at the bridge of his nose in sheer frustration, unable to withstand yet another failure that mocked his very repute of Lord of the West; the killing perfection.

With each day that elapsed into the next, everything and anything fueled the demon's building anger, that the fruitless search through myriads of possible whereabouts his father could have veiled the swords. Every passing second, each fleeting remembrance that he was in no way closer to his end goal.

The Daiyokai had sought and pursued relentlessly, without any concept of day nor night, burning and wearing himself down to his bones for the gratification of proving his father wrong — that the young lord was capable of wielding his treasured swords, rather bestowing them upon the disgrace he had tarnished the purity of Inu bloodline with.

Even the mere thought of his last words haunted him till this day, but the demon simply shoved it away, riveting his attention to his endless search — which hadn't been the easiest, considering the magnitude of demons polluting his lands with the tiresome hunt after the Shikon no Tama shards.

Throughout his journey, Sesshomaru had dealt with plentiful of yokais, obsessed with the sacred jewels in order to enhance their powers and abilities, to prosper and flourish as the strongest demon and possibly overthrow him from the throne and rule over his lands.

_Pathetic and utterly weak. Useless._

These were the thoughts that often occupied his mind, shaking his head incredulously as a dismissive hand danced to shrug off yet another worthless opponent, whose contemptible existence was more inefficacious than a pile of faeces — which, to its own credit, could be utilized to fertilize crops.

What can he say? There wasn't a word befitting such..  _insignificant_ matter.

Nonetheless, the Inu lord refused to dabble in trivialities, preferring to unfurl the riddle as per described to be the hidden cavern where Tessaiga and Sounga could be concealed, but where in the world would he find a place not even its protector — whoever  _that_ could be — knew?

It was much like his father to immerse in mundane feats, adamant for his offspring to prove his worth to wield his swords rather than passing onto the next-in-line.

He would have scoffed, but the Great Dog General had fallen, feebly and piteously in protecting the humans his son now resented to his very core.

Sesshomaru had vowed never to follow his footsteps; never render himself so vulnerable and susceptible to another's assault.

And to achieve that feat, would be conquering feudal Japan with the two swords belonging to the strongest of his kind.

Without them, he was and will be...  _nothing._

The tranquility was particularly enticing with a promise that not a single being dared disrupt the solitude shrouded by the haughty demon.

No one — demons, ningens, or even pesky hanyous — would risk laying a step into the deepest, darkest corners of the verdant woodland, nor would they jeopardize their own safety by incurring his wrath.

A minuscule amount of sensibility would have forewarned themselves none would escape unscathed, at any run-ins with the Lord of the West.

It was then he indulged himself in a sharp inhale, eyes sliding to a close to savor the brief serenity but almost immediately debonair features contorted into a deep frown as brows furrowed, golden eyes narrowing into a slit.

A repugnant stench had infiltrated the reclusive demon's senses and drew him out into the open and forsaking the shadows encapsulating his physique, bypassing the shrubs that clung to iridescent robes — tinged with the indisputable odor of ningen, earth and a dose of familial blood.

Hushed footsteps brought him towards the source, catching a glimpse of a fierce hue of vermilion trudging with occasional grumbles and curses emanating from the other's throat.

Curiosity edged around his ashen countenance, with a compelling urge rousing from within as his unusually vocal yokai cajoling with soft murmurs, coercing the Inu lord to teeter on the brink of exposing himself to his company, whom he had developed an unabashed proclivity of ogling.

 _No, no, no._ The vehement Daiyokai imposed upon his yokai, on the verge of being liberated from the dormant stage of which he had incarcerated the feral beast to.  _This Sesshomaru has no desire in going astray from the ultimate intention—_

But his chastisement was cut short when the other growled out the unmistakable whisper of his father's name, and his blood ran cold at the implications, the pieces finally fitting into place.

"Where are you, you asshole."

Unwittingly, it had evoked his primal instincts — despite the acrimony between his father and himself, the indisputably high respect held for the previous Lord hadn't diminished in the slightest — and an affronted snarl escaped his lips.

The reaction was instantaneous; the hanyou's frame stiffened and weathered fingers winded around his hips, undoubtedly reaching for a choice of weaponry to deal with the unknown.

Sesshomaru almost burst out laughing at the childish display of courage when the other unsheathed his battered sword, gesticulating the blade around with his poor mannerisms.

Most fortunately for the half-breed, the demonic aptitude infused in him had been diluted by human blood, culminating in his inability to discern the young lord's fluid movements, weaving through the shadows with effortless grace.

But the other's resilience was admirable, for his guard hadn't been easily lowered solely due to minimized and calculated motions on the Daiyokai's part, turning his nose up to catch his scent.

"Show yourself, dammit. I don't want to repeat myself twice."

An admixture of pique and consternation resonated through his next sentence, accentuating the trepidation further when pressure was exerted around his skeletal limbs, inching a shaky step forward towards the hidden demon's direction.

Upon the exhibition of the wretched creature's anxiety, Sesshomaru couldn't restrain himself in holding back a quiet chuckle, before whirling away to avoid the panicked pair of eyes pinpoint his exact location.

"I'm not afraid of you."

His voice caught, and the wind carried the next laughter into furry appendages, twitching in annoyance.

The thought of revealing himself and petrifying the hanyou brought a devilish smirk to his lips, venom soaking the tips of his fingers, and his yokai could almost roll eyes at the sheer inanity.

It was unlike him to play such a prank on another, yet it was much better than the images supplied by his inner beast — though, the usual rational, sensible, misanthropic side of him provided the next logical line of thought — that he simply left the other alone, and went on his way.

The onslaught of conflicting opinions sparkled an inner turmoil, no less ameliorated when the hanyou decided at the most opportune moment to vocalize what would be his final words to taint the world with.

"Aw, a full-fledged demon can't even take me on? I knew my reputation—"

A loud, piercing, animalistic growl broke free of his lips and claws elongated with dripping poison, the satisfactory promise of ruination accompanying fingers as they punctured through porcelain flesh, the sweet cry of pain hissing before the hanyou could refrain himself from biting back.

The Inu demon forced the other's head upwards, granting him privy to the creature's features at close proximity.

Unlike the accustomed flock of weak half-demons he had encountered, his visage portrayed a boisterousness that belied cadaverous frame, hugged by the bright scarlet complementing his temper Sesshomaru knew immediately was the robe of fire rat.

Yet another gift, that had him bristling.

"Choose your next words carefully,  _half-breed_."

His stoic expression gave the other nothing to sate his oblivious circumstances, why he was pinned to the ground and at complete mercy.

The demon supposed the hanyou had never been in such situation before, having been stronger than a normal human would be.

Bloodied fingertips skated over the closed eyelids, and the half-breed had the audacity to shun the contact, earning yet another snarl as the Daiyokai forcibly turned his head back, digging unforgivingly into his cheeks.

His features winced, and a single eyelid opened with utmost caution, then the next, followed by an inevitable gasp.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to slide his eyes to an ephemeral close, knowing exactly which was being reflected in the striking pair of golden irises — a splitting image of himself was what the hanyou would find, with the sole exception of a purple crescent moon adorning his forehead and magenta stripes underlying his eyelids.

"You—"

The pup blinked his eyes owlishly to process the newfound information, swallowing the visible lump in his throat to regain coherence.

"You're not the most eloquent, half-breed. That's a terrible choice."

An indignant scowl twisted his features and expelled a puff of air, blowing the white strands reminiscent to his own luxuriant mane.

"Why, you—"

"Like I've said, your words continue to disappoint me."

"Let go of me and I'll—"

He struggled against the unyielding hold, to no avail, except amplify the monotony of the Daiyokai's current circumstances.

"I regret having wasted even a second on you."

With that, the young lord retracted the deeply etched claws and giving the pleasing sight of wounds impaled into pale skin a final glance, he smoothed his kimono in one elegant move and stood, dusting off the dirt from having came into contact with a filthy hanyou.

Having lost his senses from the momentary collision, the half-demon only managed to stagger into a standing position a minute later and chased after the demon with trembling limbs.

"Hey! You can't just walk away after knocking me to the ground and insulting the shit out of me."

A graceful brow quirked upwards, causing the other to pause and tilt his head inquisitively, as if he had missed an obvious answer to a voiced query.

"Watch me." Sesshomaru uttered simply, emphasizing on each syllable with a flick of tongue.

"What, no!"

For some unfathomable reasons unbeknownst to him, the hanyou decided to surge forth and extend both arms wide, effectively impeding the demon's path.

"You can't just walk away like that, bastard."

Molten gold narrowed into a dangerous slit, flashing with a silent threat to lay waste and annihilate the other even it meant contradicting his earlier proclaim that he wouldn't dwell another second on him.

"I hate to repeat myself, half-breed, but  _move_  before you regret ever breathing in the same air as I do."

"I'm going to regret it either way, you arrogant prick."

The pup grumbled under his breath, folding both arms across pectorals in a petulant act of defiance and jaws raised to level him an icy glare, as though it could mitigate the fact he's practically breathing against his crown, the difference in stature prominent especially with them so close to each other.

When the lord denied him a verbal response — all the while glowering and conjuring possibilities of dismembering the other — the hanyou ticked a brow, and took it as a cue to continue.

"Why did you attack me? Did you, by any chance, see me as competition?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, against his better judgement, and bored eyes flickered back into place.

"The thought of you even imagining to be comparable to my prowess both offend and repulse me."

Both arms now elevated to point an accusing finger, gesturing his frame up and down as exasperation seeped into the half-breed's tonality.

"Then, why the hell have you decided to go out of your way, if I quote 'wasting a second', and kicked my a— I mean, strike me?"

Exhaling heavily, nostrils flared with vehemence and desperate to leave behind the tedious means of conversing with another, without moving a muscle and inciting more curiosity than he already was about to shed light upon, the next words were carried with his usual blasé tone.

"I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you."

"Well, that doesn't answer my question at all but I don't expect much from you. Just answer my next damn question and I'll gladly get out of your way to insult more unfortunate beings you knock onto their asses without apologizing."

Would driving his sword through the hanyou ease the impending headache? Or would that aggravate his terrible mood further?

"Inu no Taisho."

Sesshomaru stopped pondering which method would alleviate the situation in the least time-consuming manner, such that he could pursue his own search, when the three words were uttered and eyes bulged, a semblance of reaction surfacing.

The half-demon must have caught a glimpse, when a sharp inhale was taken and he enquired, "Where is he?"

"He's dead."

The monotone answer, devoid of the emotions concealed beneath the mask he adorned, came effortlessly that whilst it had stunned the other into a standstill, a bitter taste welled in his mouth at the reminder.

"No, no, no... He can't be... Isn't he the greatest demon? The Lord of Western Lands? The Great Dog General? How could he be  _dead_?"

"You asked for an answer, and I have provided. I see no reason to doubt my credibility."

Calloused fingers raked through the silvery tresses, scrubbing his face to absorb the news.

Whatever had the pup seeking the deceased demon, the Daiyokai had shattered that hope completely.

"He's... my father."

He voiced quietly, addressing it to himself, but the lord's innate abilities had picked it up.

"I'm aware."

Furry appendages rose in alarm and mouth fell slack, confusion lathered in his features as he sputtered.

"W–What? B–But...  _how_?"

"There's him in you. That much is obvious."

His father had an imposing physique, taunt with strength in his musculature that marked his presence. The signature white mane cascading down his back, angular jaws caressing his face and the sharp incisors peeking out.

While the hanyou lacked in the former department, the rest stood out like a sore thumb.

Nodding his head in peculiar silence that baffled the demon, eyebrows furrowing in concentration before they raised matching eyes to meet the Inu lord.

"What about you? You look just like me. Are you related to  _him_? Or even...  _me_?"

The seam of his lips parted, ready to provide yet another answer, before thinking better and snapping jaws to a shut, rigid with affront.

Suddenly it became crystal clear when he had been both reluctant and willing to spend time with the bane of his existence.

His yokai had been the devil on his shoulders, coaxing easy answers to supply the half-breed while the inner Sesshomaru had raged against the decision, protesting violently until it was suppressed and the unruly beast had achieved its outcome.

The reason for his yokai conflicting with his opinion was unprecedented, for it had never occurred, and even so, repressing the beast and his own triumph were obtained effortlessly.

Issuing a final warning for the gloating yokai to retire to its solitude, the Lord waved his query away nonchalantly and pivoted on his heels, stepping around the obstacle of an annoying hanyou and continuing on his journey.

"I see no reason  _why_  I should answer more questions than I already should."

"What the f— Wait a damn second, you narcissist. First, you stalked me like a piece of meat, then you laughed and dig your stupid claws into my neck. Which fucking hurt, okay! Next, you want to pretend I'm nonexistent and go on preying on another victim. Now, you tell me the asshole I'm looking for is dead and what? You're leaving  _again_?"

"None of which would have happened, if you stayed with your humans."

Golden eyes rolled incredulously when Sesshomaru turned his head sideways to emanate the sentence and saw the childish act, before the half-demon hissed in frustration and stomped forward in a series of quick steps and blocked the young lord's route...  _again_.

"Which brings me to the point, why I'm looking for him. Do you assume I have that much time to squander in a place where everything wants me  _dead_?"

Holding up a single digit before a rebuttal could be made, the pup placed his other hand upon his hips and straightened his pose.

"Never mind a stinky answer. I know you're just itching for some other way to insult me. But what I want to know is that if he's dead, then who has taken over his place?"

"And why would this information be of use to you? Do you, perhaps, wish to contend for the throne?"

" _What_? No! Has nothing I said got through your thick skull, or is it filled with scrolls of mindless flattery those boot lickers of yours sent to kiss up your old ass? I just want a name. Someone I could ask help from."

Now this was intriguing. The hanyou wanted nothing to do with the demonic part of him, yet circumstances had forced his hand to voyaging into the deepest corners of the forest, searching for the father he never knew.

"The Lord of the West isn't someone you could meet easily, half-breed."

"Then, someone like the almighty demon in front of me should have no trouble arranging, am I right?"

"It's amazing how your intelligence is improving by leaps and bounds with a mere moment spent with  _me_."

A complacent smirk graced his lips, invoking a roll of the other's eyes so much so they would be perpetually stuck in their sockets but Sesshomaru dismissed the impudence to bask in his own self-indulgence.

"Yeah, whatever. So you can do it, right? Pull some strings, here and there..."

"That would be a piece of cake."

The pup's face split into an ear-to-ear grin, and the young lord riveted his unwavering gaze into amber eyes to convey his next words.

" _But_ , it will come at a price."

It fell immediately, and surging upwards was an outraged hanyou, charging towards him.

"If it's that easy for you, what the hell do you expect payment for? Didn't you do the same earlier?"

A tut of tongue underlined the demon's disapproval, clicking it twice.

"We shall discuss that matter on a later note. For now, I don't see any reason I should assist you when I have nothing to gain."

"Fine, fine! Name your fucking price. Let's get this over and done with."

This kept getting better, and better. Eyes raked the petite frame present before him, circling around the thoroughly irked half-demon.

What he said next would definitely escalate the exasperation, yet the desperation for someone or anyone at all to answer his plea would have the pup contemplating.

"I don't require materiality. Not even gold, rubies or diamonds could interest me."

The Daiyokai awaited the draw of breath, the realization to dawn, but it was apparent when the hanyou needed everything spelt out clearly for him to grasp.

"If you don't want money, then  _what_  do you want?"

A dark chuckle resonated.

"I want  _you_ , half-breed."


End file.
